


Beneath The Waves,Above The Skies

by UkrainianBlack117



Series: Little Nightmares x 07 Ghost [1]
Category: 07-Ghost, Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble Collection, F/M, Implied Relationships, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UkrainianBlack117/pseuds/UkrainianBlack117
Summary: Collection of one shots, short stories and drabbles from Little Nightmares and 07 Ghost, or both.Requests: Open(If you have any story ideas or OC characters you would like me to write about from either fandom, feel free to comment and let me know.) ^^





	1. Departure (07 Ghost)

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to crossover two of my favorite fandoms and make this fanfic. Feel free to ask me for requests on stories or adding your characters in! Do note that there are obviously some things i will not write about if i'm uncomfortable with it. Before we get onto the story, here are a few things i would like to mention:  
> -You don't need to know both fandoms. If you do then it's a bonus and gives more depth. :)  
> -Chapter names will have the name of the fandom that will let you all know which one i'm focusing on. You can skip one fandom and go to the other if you feel like it.  
> -The chapters are not in order and may be one shots or even short headcannons.  
> -I will provide information when i can about different terms from both fandoms so you all are less likely to get confused.  
> -I obviously own nothing aside from my OCs.  
> Enjoy :)
> 
> Summary: Before he left for The Maw...

"Are you leaving?"

Brown eyes were fixed on a silver haired man's back, silently gazing as he worked on packing the necessities. The man in front of him didn't turn around as he nodded, expression hidden by his hair. The begleiter simply sighed and stood up from the seat he had been sitting on for quite a while.

"I suppose we cannot do anything if the Empire orders it. Will you be fine?"

"It's nothing big Yuki. I can handle it. It's not like i'm leaving forever you know." The silverette huffed. Yukikaze chuckled, still watching the man as he grabbed his suitcase, handing it to one of the servants who had been waiting nearby for it. He knew that the silverette would never bring anything too much to anywhere in particular, considering that he never had anything much to begin with. He always bought things meant for his older brother and not himself and likewise, his brother would bring things meant for others instead. He couldn't count the number of times he face-palmed himself for seeing his boss and his younger brother do that whenever Hyuuga made them go for an outing or vacation. 

He would normally be with Ayanami-sama but he had been ordered by the man to check on his younger twin to make sure that he was fine with readying his trip. Nothing could go wrong. Possibly.

They exited the room and headed back towards the military area, away from the dorms and rooms of military personnel. "I don't mean to be too curious, Sazanami-sama, but this... Mistress... you talked about the other day... What exactly does she want?" He hadn't been told on what the contract was yet, only the minor and simple details. Something about going to an underwater vessel, he supposed. 

The general pursed his lips and frowned a little for a moment but his expression quickly changed back to his neutral one. Yukikaze was slightly confused on seeing the expression, wondering what it meant. Was there something he didn't want to say? "Nothing much. She simply wants some military personnel in exchange for her power. You know how greedy the higher ups and nobles get when they find a great opportunity to get power." Yukikaze was cut from his thoughts as the general finally spoke. 

Sazanami simply turned away and continued to his destination, towards the docking area for the aircraft's. Yukikaze simply sighed again but decided that it wasn't that important right now. He should be focusing on getting back with the others.

The other Black Hawks were waiting at the foot of a Ribidzile that was leaving for the 1st District's harbor. Yukikaze joined them, only to be quickly harassed by Hyuuga's annoying voice and teasing while Katsuragi, Kuroyuri and Haruse watched in amusement. Sazanami continued on, walking towards Ayanami who stood nearby. "You know that i don't trust you being with those... people." The Chief said, arms crossed as his twin walked up to him. Sazanami scowled. "I'm capable of taking care of myself, brother. You had better take care of yourself while i'm gone." The elder one smirked slightly, reaching to pat the younger one's head to the latter's dismay. "You take care of yourself. Don't worry about me." 

Sazanami gave a ghost of a smile before wiping the expression away as he turned to board the ship. Yukikaze smiled as he walked to the Chief's side, watching by his side. "Hey, Aya-tan, is Saza-tan not coming back anymore?" "Ayanami-sama isn't that wrong?" Hyuuga and Kuroyuri questioned respectively. Katsuragi brought his hand to his chin in a thoughtful gesture," The Empire ordered Sazanami-sama into a contract with a foreign organisation. I heard that they had chosen him after many people from the Empire's military had gone to appease for an agreement between both sides. There's nothing we can do if the other side demands such a thing."

He shrugged while the rest seemed to become depressed at the idea. As the Ribidzile prepared to depart, Ayanami suddenly spoke ,"Fear not. He will not be leaving forever. The contract does require him to return on important missions. So we will still see him, just not as often." The team perked up almost immediately. "Really? Oh thank goodness Sazanami-sama isn't going away forever! Or else i won't have anyone to help keep away stupid Hyuuga!" Kuroyuri cried out. "H-Hey!" The Chief of Staff ignored his team's antics resumed and walked away, back towards the military headquarters as his begleiter and Katsuragi followed closely behind. 

Meanwhile, Sazanami watched as the Ribidzile flew away from Hohburg Fort until he could not see the team anymore. He walked to the ship's somewhat empty bridge, gazing at the skyline in the horizon as the sun started to set. Looking around to make sure that there was nobody nearby, he confirmed that he was alone with only the pilots of the craft. Carefully, he fished out a white mask from his overcoat's pocket.

He had many things ahead of him. He had work to do, guests to guard , things to oversee, a Mistress to look after. Even though it didn't seem like he had a choice, he actually didn't quite mind about the contract. His older brother was safe in the hands of the team and his begleiter. That was something he had no doubt about. There was nothing for him to worry about.

He had to watch for _him_ from here on out.


	2. Foundation (Little Nightmares)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How he keeps the Maw afloat, as simple as his job might look

Deep in the bowels of the Maw, the Janitor slaved away in his lair as the Guests consumed in the guest area far, far above him.

He worked on sending the bodies up to the chefs, wrapping them delicately and then hanging them onto the meat hooks that swung on a conveyor above him. 

The annual feast was here again so the inhabitants of the Maw were working hard to provide for the new batch of guests who had just arrived.

The ultimate (unsaid) aim was to feed his Ladyship their souls. There was nothing more or less than that. The guests, of course, were unaware of their grim fate, not that he believed they would even think of such a thing.

They were after all, greedy and monstrous beasts who wanted nothing more than the luxury and freedom to devour anything they wanted, even if the food came from questionable sources. Their enormous, sweaty and bulging figure said everything and their tiny dough eyes burned with hunger.

 _... But it's not like I'm not one of them._ He thought sourly to himself as he hung another body. His long arms already made him look like an abomination. However, as weird and unnatural his arms were, they were admittingly very useful here in the Maw. It made it easy for him to travel between the rooms here in the prison and his own lair.

The Janitor handled all of the dirty jobs in the Maw. Ranging from repairing the Maw to keeping the children locked up tight, it meant that he was busy year round. Not as much as the guest season but he was still the foundation that held the Maw together. 

The children always caused a lot of problems for him. Countless of times a year, he would have to track down and chase after runaway children who had managed to evade his detection. He had long heard the cries, yells and screams of the children but he had learnt to deal with it.

It was all part of the Maw's life cycle and there was nothing he could do. If her Ladyship demanded for it then he could only abide under her orders. The only thing he knew was that the children's deaths wouldn't be entirely be pointless because they had a purpose to serve.

As the Janitor emptied the 5th cage, he had decided that the supply of bodies for the chef was enough for now. No need to rush because they had a lot of work to do. He exited the preparation room and went back to his room, pulling the lever and allowing his bed to drop down.

After a while of feeling around to know where he was going, he climbed on top of the bed and laid down to rest his weary bones. He supposed that a little nap wouldn't hurt and he quickly drifted off into sleep. 

He didn't feel the need for too much recognition here in the Maw. There was no need for such attention. All that really mattered was that he had a place to call home and his Ladyship was satisfied every Feast. 

Speaking of which, he never did really see her much. Neither did he see the chefs. Probably once or twice a year, there will be a meeting between them all on important matters. He would always have to drag himself all the way up to just see the other three.

 _Now_ , he remembered something about _someone_ who was coming? He didn't remember who though.

Bah. That wasn't really important. He would probably remember later. 

He jolted awake when he heard the sound of a telephone ringing. Groaning, he sat upright and reached for the receiver to answer the call.

"Hello?"

"Roger, please come up here to dispose of a corpse. It seems like one of them has made it into my residence."  
A feminine voice spoke with a drawl at the end. The Janitor winced slightly upon recognising the voice.

"Yes, I will come at once, My Ladyship."

There was no reply from the other side as the line cut, prompting him to replace the phone and get off his bed. It couldn't be helped. Whichever child had evaded his detection and entered his Ladyship's territory had made a grave mistake.

He climbed and swerved out of the room and headed towards the lift that would take him to the upper levels, ignoring the tiny squeaks that came from the Nomes that ran around him in panic. 

Poor lost thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Terms:  
> Begleiter - A soldier that assists and takes care of an officer from a higher rank. It is the 2nd lowest rank in the military. Cadet Begleiters are the lowest rank and have to undergo internship before becoming actual begleiters.  
> Ribidzile - A large, first class military aircraft in the 07 Ghost universe, designed for travelling and wars.  
> Chief of Staff - 2nd highest rank in the military.  
> Hohburg Fort - The military's headquarters for the Barsburg Armed Forces.


End file.
